Mistletoe
by TheFabMax
Summary: Chad gets Taylor an unusual gift. What is it? Chaylor. ONESHOT


**Mistletoe**

**A/N: A little Christmas oneshot, to get in the spirit of things. Woot!**

"Wake up, wake up, wake UP! It's Christmas, Taylor, you _have _to get up! Mom and dad say that we can't open our presents until you get up, so get UP!" I groaned, and rolled over to see my eight-year-old brother, James, jumping on my bed, while my three-year-old sister, Rachael, was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, rolling out of bed. I was, actually, very excited. I mean, it's Christmas, who isn't excited?

"Come _on_, Taylor, you're so slow!" James said, half-pulling me down the hallway to our stairs. I trudged dutifully along after him, all the while rubbing the yellow grainy stuff out of my eyes. **(A/N: If anyone can tell me what that stuff is called, I'll be so grateful!)**

As I walked into the living room, I was astounded at the number of gifts underneath the tree. I mean, I knew that my parents usually go us a lot of gifts, but this was over the top! I mean, most of the space was taken up by the massive box by the window, but there were still a lot of gifts. I wondered where my gifts for my family were—most likely forgotten at the bottom of the pile.

"Come on, Taylor," my parents ushered my over, "You have to unwrap your gifts!"

I walked over to the huge pile o' gifts, and looked at the first one; _'To: Auntie Elaine From: James_. I frowned, and turned to the next one._ 'To: Uncle Dave From: Alyssa_. I smiled with relief. So my parents hadn't lost the gist of Christmas after all! They had just put all the presents for our many relatives under the tree already.

After some digging, I came up with my first present; _To: Taylor From: Rachael_ it said in sloppy writing. I carefully opened it, and emitted a little _'aw!'_ My little sister had gotten me a white pair of socks and, with my mothers help, sewn on a bunch of buttons and sequins.

I turned to my sister. "Thank-you, Rachael. This is a great present!"

Rachael looked pleased. "You're welcome."

I opened the rest of my presents, and was surprised at how good the stash was. From James, I got a container of body mist that smelled like vanilla. From my parents, I got a telescope, and the new CD that I wanted, not to mention various other trinkets. From Gabriella, I got a necklace that I had been looking at for years.

Like I said, it was a pretty good stash. But there was one thing missing; something that was from Chad.

Chad and I weren't dating or anything, oh no. But he was my best friend (after Gabriella) and I had gotten him something. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. What if Chad didn't think that I was important enough to get a present for? Would it look weird then that I had gotten him a gift, and he didn't get me one? Would he feel guilty? I hoped not.

"Taylor, honey?" My dad said, looking at me. "Are you OK? You look flushed. Maybe you should start to get ready for the Christmas gathering."

"I'm fine dad," I answered, "And I think that I'll get ready now. You know how long I take in the shower."

My dad grinned. "OK, honey, just don't be too long; not over an hour."

I grinned back, and headed upstairs. Just as I got to the top of the staircase, I heard the doorbell ring. I paused, and after a few moments my mom called my down. "Taylor, someone's here to see you!"

I ran down the stairs, curious at who would be at my house on Christmas. As I neared the door, my mom and dad went upstairs, and my siblings went downstairs. I quickened my pace, wondering why my parents would leave me alone with the person at the door.

I got to the door, and my eyes widened.

"Hi, Taylor," said Chad cheerfully.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that I only had on a baggy shirt and short shorts. "Um, hi Chad, what brings you here?"

Chad fiddled with a box in his hands. "Um, I came to give you your Christmas gift."

I silently celebrated. "Oh, really? Well, that's really nice. Thanks a—OK, now that is _really_ annoying. What are you doing?" Chad was currently balancing a box on top of his head, which was pretty easy, considering that he had his huge hair to put it on.

"I'm giving you our gift." He said simply.

I was confused, so I reached for the box. Chad grabbed my hands, careful not to shake the box off his head. I turned faint at his touch. Why was he grabbing his hands, and more importantly, what was he doing?

"See," Chad said, his voice unusually low, "There are two parts in this gift. One is in this box, and the other is somewhere else."

I felt my knees trembling. "Chad, what are you talking about?"

Chad ignored my question. "Merry Christmas, Taylor." He then removed his hands from mine, and placed them on my face. I thought I would melt. He slowly brought my face towards his, and before I knew it, he was kissing me.

As we kissed, I felt the box slide off his head, and instead go in-between our foreheads. After what seemed like years, but was really a couple of moments, Chad pulled away. He stuffed the red and green box in my hand, and ran off down my driveway.

I stood there, trembling. Chad had kissed _me_?! I did a little victory dance, before remembering the present in my hands. I slowly undid the ribbon, and looked inside at my present.

It was mistletoe.

**A/N: Did you get it? Tell me if you did! LOL, also tell me if you like it! Otherwise, I'm thinking of deleting it. Press the button! You know you want to…**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


End file.
